A measurement device might be used for the determination, the displaying and the signal analysis of electrical signals in either frequency domain, such as a spectrum analyzer, e.g. a vector network analyzer, short VNA, and/or in time domain, such as an oscilloscope, e.g. a digital storage oscilloscope, short: DSO. An Oscilloscope might comprise means for a Fourier transformation to transform an applied signal from the time domain in the frequency domain in order to analyze this signal also in a frequency domain.
To determine an unusual or unexpected signal behavior, so called signal mask tests or signal limit-line tests are defined and applied to the signal to be analyzed in a measurement device.
The signal mask might for instance be defined to obtain a trigger event on which basis the signal to be analyzed or another signal processing unit might be triggered. Alternatively and or additionally, the signal to be analyzed is observed in view of a signal mask violation to identify signal parameters that exceed or undershot the predefined signal parameter definition. For instance, a signal limit might be predefined by the signal mask to identify and/or mark signal regions of the signal that violate this definition. In case all signal parameters of the signal to be analyzed are disposed within the defined signal mask parameter a validity of the signal might be approved.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 8,442,789 B2 a method and device for an automatic generation of a signal mask is described. Therein a signal mask is disposed above or below a signal's frequency spectrum of a detected signal. A determination of an ordinate value of a first envelope curve as a limit value is linked to a window function. As a result of the determination a smoothing of the characteristics of the envelope curve is implemented on the limit of the frequency spectrum disposed respectively within an environment.
However, the defined signal masks are static over the signal analysis. In case a signal analysis of a signal with signal parameters in more than one dimension should be performed, the known signal mask test cannot be applied. Especially, signal parameters of time-variant signals, e.g. signals with an output characteristic that is depend explicitly upon time, such as pulse signals cannot be analyzed using the known signal mask test. Thus, as a drawback of this static solution of a signal analysis, the usage of such a signal mask test is limited.
Thus, there is a need for providing a measurement device and/or a method for performing a multidimensional signal analysis, preferably on time-variant signals.